


The Kiss

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pendragon & Co Winter Holidays [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Kiss

**Author:** sidhe_faerie (@faeriefantasy)  
**Title:** The Kiss  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 356  
**Characters & Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Triggers and or Warnings:** none  
**Prompt 29.** Modern Au Character A and B are arguing when the ball drops on New Year’s Eve and decide to kiss. (Que_sera sera88) **Summary:** Gwen has a jealous moment when she sees another woman flirt with Arthur.  
**Authors notes:** Written for Pendragon and Co. Winter Holiday Exchange

 

**The Kiss**

Gwen rushed out of the party and down the hall with Arthur chasing after her. She was mad. Really mad.

Arthur had an idea of what it was and he knew it wasn't his fault. At least not this time. He had tried to extricate himself from Vivian, but he didn't manage it before Gwen saw what was going on. Vivian wouldn't take the hint and leave him be.

“What was I thinking coming here with you?” Gwen frowned as she faced away from him. She was so mad she didn't want to even look at him right now. “You're nothing but trouble. You don't care about my feelings at all.”

“Gwen…. Guinevere, I wasn't doing anything. You know how Vivian is. She flirts with everyone.” Arthur tried to get her to turn around and look at him, but she wouldn't move. “She flirts with my father. That should be a sign right there.”

“Maybe I should go flirt with Merlin.” Gwen was just trying to get a response out of him, but he was oddly quiet.

Finally, Arthur sighed.” I know you kissed Merlin. He told me one night at the pub.”

“Well then.” Gwen turned around glared at him. “Maybe he should get my new year kiss.”

“I think Morgana may have something to say about that.” Arthur looked at her and put his hands on her shoulder. “I promise you. I did not encourage Vivian in any way. She grates on my nerves.“

“Didn't look like it to me.” Gwen lifted her chin defiantly. “It looked like you were enjoying it.”

From the party down the hall, the countdown to midnight started. Arthur glanced back at the door.

“Guinevere, I don't want to start the new year mad.” Arthur stepped closer. “Kiss me?”

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes. “Oh all right but if i catch you ….”

Suddenly, Arthur grabbed her face and started kissing her before the countdown finished.

Gwen leaned into him and all her anger just melted away.

Midnight came and went but Arthur and Gwen were still kissing in the hallway when people started to leave the party.

 


End file.
